


SASO 2017 Fills: Tsukishima/Yamaguchi

by Marks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, Angst, Body Image, Car Accidents, Future Fic, Graduation, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Medical Jargon, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn Magazines, Reunions, Robot/Human Relationships, SASO 2017, Training Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11954763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marks/pseuds/Marks
Summary: These are all of my short Tsukishima/Yamaguchi fills from SASO 2017. Prompts and ratings in chapter titles.





	1. Meeting Up After Years, T

**Author's Note:**

> I managed to write these two at least once every single bonus round. :D! Can anyone tell they're my OTP? I'm super secretive about it, as everyone can see. Anyway, a lot of those fills were posted as standalones as SASO was going on, but here are all the ficlets I didn't post to AO3 before.
> 
> My fills for Kagetsuki can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11951607/
> 
> My fills for all other HQ pairings can be found here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/11950548

**Word count** : 762 words  
**Rating** : T  
**Prompt** : "Theory of Relativity" by Stars and "Miserable" by Tokyo Police Club  
**Tags** : angst with a hopeful ending, reunions, future fic, me being sick of only tsukishima making mistakes in fic because all humans make them 

Yamaguchi took a deep breath. This was going to be weird.

The waitress came over and took his order; he was already fiddling with his coffee cup by the time Tsukishima appeared in the doorway. He spotted Yamaguchi and instead of setting his jaw tightly or frowning like Yamaguchi had expected, he lifted a hand up and waved. Yamaguchi motioned him over.

“Am I late?” Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi shook his head and tried not to stare.

The years had treated Tsukishima well. His hair had gotten longer, curling over his ears, the front threatening to cover one eye, and he was dressed way more casually than Yamaguchi, who’d just come from work. The untucked button-down, jeans, and messenger bag strapped across his chest look was really, really good for him. Yamaguchi could see the wait staff nudging each other out of the corner of his eye as Tsukishima pulled his bag over his head and sat down across from Yamaguchi.

“I’m glad you called,” said Tsukishima. “Surprised, but glad. It’s nice to see you.”

“I got you a cappuccino,” Yamaguchi said, his voice two octaves too high and two shades happier than he felt. Tsukishima took a drink and got foam on his nose; Yamaguchi resisted the urge to reach over and wipe it off with his thumb, the way he would have back in high school. He wanted to, badly. Tsukishima rubbed his own nose.

“How have you been?” Yamaguchi asked, just as Tsukishima asked, “How’s Tokyo?”

Tsukishima smiled at that – an actual, genuine smile! – and Yamaguchi shrunk further into his chair. Here he was assuming that Tsukishima would be miserable, or at least neutral and the same, but no, Tsukishima was relaxed and handsome and smiling at them tripping over their words. It made it seem like it was a cute and fun thing they always did, and hadn’t happened because they hadn’t spoken in five years and it was awkward as shit.

“You first,” offered Yamaguchi. There. He sounded almost normal again.

“I’m okay,” Tsukishima said. “Busy. I’ve been doing freelance design work from home and word-of-mouth has finally spread enough that I’m not hustling for contacts anymore.” It was hard to picture Tsukishima hustling for work, but then again, Yamaguchi barely knew him now. “And Ukai-san finally got after me to join the neighborhood association. I see Shimada-san and Takinoue-san lots. Asahi – uh, Azumane-san plays, too, and that’s nice. We go out a lot.” Yamaguchi felt an entirely unreasonable stab of jealousy.

“Oh,” he said and took a long sip from his mug.

“You’ve got something,” Tsukishima said, reaching across the table and rubbing his thumb against Yamaguchi’s nose. “Got it.” He smiled again.

Yamaguchi’s heart stuttered in his chest, and he stared. Fuck. He’d been such an idiot. _Such_ an idiot. He thought he’d come here finding Tsukishima as lost as he was, and maybe entertained a couple of fantasies that he’d fall on his knees in gratitude when Yamaguchi told him that he still carried Tsukishima’s second uniform button around with him, but Tsukishima had clearly moved on. Whatever race they’d been in together ended long ago, and he could almost see Tsukishima sprinting away. 

But that was what happened when you rejected your best friend’s graduation day confession and then moved hours away. That was what happened when you ignored every text and phone call, and every roundabout and go-between contact method, too. That was what happened when you were terrified by the magnitude of your own feelings and shocked that your lethargic friend was the one to finally break your mutual stasis. That was what happened when you ran away from home.

“You didn’t answer my question,” Tsukishima said.

“What?” Yamaguchi said. He blinked and shook his head to clear it. “Oh. I’m not in Tokyo anymore. I requested a transfer to Sendai, and it was approved. So I’m back in Miyagi for good. I guess –” He took a deep breath. “I guess I was homesick.” He looked down at the table.

“After five years?” Tsukishima asked. When Yamaguchi looked up, he expected to see Tsukishima looking amused, but he didn’t. He looked hopeful, cautious, the same way he had the day Yamaguchi broke his heart.

“Yeah,” Yamaguchi said, his voice rough. “After five years. I made some mistakes here that need fixing.” He reached into his pocket and put Tsukishima’s button down on the table. Tsukishima’s eyes widened, but he was silent for a while.

“Mistakes can take a while to fix,” Tsukishima said eventually.

“That’s okay,” Yamaguchi said. “I can wait.”


	2. The One Where Tsukki's a Robot, T

**Word count** : 524 words  
**Rating** : T  
**Prompt** : Tip 680: You may find your spirit willing but your flesh coming up short. To remedy, report to medical for upgrading. - Pryce and Carter's Deep Space Survival Procedure and Protocol Manual, Wolf 359  
**Tags** : androids, medical handwaving, sci-fi handwaving 

Yamaguchi really had glanced at the clipboard Hinata had handed him, but sometimes he just forgets. Forgets that the androids are officially recorded under their model numbers, not their names. Forgets there are androids on the ship, even though maintenance and mechanics falls under medical’s jurisdiction. Forgets that –

“Yamaguchi.”

Forgets that Tsukki is an android at all. Every time he mentions that to one of the human officers, they give him a look, like _when it comes to Tsukishima, how could you ever forget?_ But Tsukishima is different with him than he is with other people. He makes Yamaguchi laugh and worry about him when he goes out on missions with the crew members. He notices it when Yamaguchi works hard to improve his position on the ship. And when Yamaguchi touches his skin, it’s warm. 

“Will you be the one doing my upgrades?” Tsukishima asks this only out of curiosity, not out of surprise.

“Upgrades?” Yamaguchi flips up the first sheet of paper on his clipboard, then drops the whole thing when he reads what Tsukishima wants. He’s scrambling on the floor, trying to cover his red face when Tsukishima joins him down there to peer at him. “Tsukki, are you sure you want this?”

Tsukishima tilts his head and adjusts his visual enhancers. He hands Yamaguchi back his clipboard and helps him to his feet. “Well, it’s not as though I’d experience any pain. And I noticed the other night that when we kissed that your physical response indicated sexual arousal, and I couldn’t respond in kind.”

“ _Tsukki_ , god, it doesn’t matter. My—my _physical responses_ can be dealt with in a hundred different ways.”

“Really? A hundred?”

Yamaguchi nods. “At least.”

“Well.” Tsukishima pauses for a second and Yamaguchi knows that he’s storing that information away, and that means that later on, Tsukishima indisputably will know those hundred ways. At least. “Still. The fact of the matter is that I wanted to respond in kind.”

“You did?” Yamaguchi asks, and thinks about Tsukishima kissing him and wanting him back and being able to respond in kind. His head starts to spin.

“Kuroo says it’s good,” Tsukishima adds, matter-of-factly. “He told me he can feel everything humans can now.”

“Kuroo! Don’t just do this because Kuroo said it was good.”

Tsukishima holds up his hand. “He said he doesn’t understand why it’s not our default design, and I said it’s because we’re not intended to be pleasurebots, and he said that didn’t stop me from loving you.”

Yamaguchi stares at him.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima says, “you know I don’t just listen to Kuroo for no reason. Everything I do has reason. But he was right.” Then, he presses his palm against Yamaguchi’s cheek and kisses him, warm and slow and with intent, and his hand is so, so warm. Tsukishima pulls back, but keeps his hand on Yamaguchi’s face. “So yes, I want the upgrade. I want to be fully functional.”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi says, and swallows. “I’m convinced. But I should probably get another tech in here to do it. I’m not exactly a disinterested third party.”

“Fine,” Tsukishima agrees. “Anyone but Hinata.”


	3. Dermatology Issues, G

**Word count** : 741 words  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : " _Severe acne_ , acne unresponsive to prolonged courses of oral antibacterials, scarring, or acne associated with psychological problems calls for early referral to a consultant dermatologist who may prescribe isotretinoin p. 1045 for administration by mouth" -BNF 70 p. 1041  
**Tags** : body issues, scarring, mild medical talk 

Yamaguchi squinted at his reflection and sighed before he left the bathroom. When he got back to his room, Tsukishima was sprawled on the floor, books fanned out in front of him. He looked up, and Yamaguchi sighed again.

“Have you ever had a pimple in your life, Tsukki?” 

“Huh?” Tsukishima said. “I don’t know. A couple, I guess.”

Yamaguchi flung himself dramatically onto his bed and ran a hand down his face, feeling the bumpy scars on his cheeks. Of course it wasn’t bad enough that he’d been teased about his freckles since he was a kid, he had to be cursed with bad skin, too. After treatment and time, things were better now, but some reminders were left behind.

“What’s this about?” Tsukishima asked.

“I don’t know,” Yamaguchi said, turning away so he was staring at his wall. He could hear Tsukishima shifting and sitting up, then shuffling noises across his floor. Yamaguchi was already bracing himself when his mattress dipped. 

“You’re lying,” Tsukishima said. This was what Yamaguchi got for pulling him out of his shell – a friend who expected _follow-up_ and _honesty_ and wouldn’t just let Yamaguchi ignore his problems like he wanted. “Why are you lying?”

Yamaguchi sighed for a third time and finally looked at Tsukishima. His skin was seriously perfect, not a single thing on it. It was like he didn’t have pores. He didn’t even have a cute little mole, like Sugawara. “Do you remember when I started going to the dermatologist in middle school?”

“Sure,” Tsukishima said. “You wouldn’t let me come along with you.”

“I thought you were offering out of obligation,” Yamaguchi mumbled.

Tsukishima snorted. “When have I ever done anything out of obligation?”

“Well, I know that now! I thought you might back then.” Yamaguchi sat up and immediately regretted it because it brought them practically nose to nose. He shifted back a little, just to give himself breathing room. “We’ve come a long way, Tsukki. But anyway, I had to use those two creams and it took like six months, but for the most part things got better. I looked better, I felt better, and I thought that meant things would be different.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows pulled together a little, the way they sometimes did when something about emotions confused him. “Aren’t things different now?”

“Yeah!” Yamaguchi shouted. He shook his head. “Yeah, they are. But sometimes I’m reminded of how things were, and maybe how they’ll always be.” He sighed again. “Nishi-san in class five was asking me about you today. It’s stupid, but when I look in the mirror, I’m reminded that no one’s going to ask after me and say I’m pretty and look like a cool painting come to life.”

Tsukishima looked horrified. “She said that about me? To you?”

Yamaguchi nodded. “Didn’t she talk to you after? I probably wasn’t very helpful, but I told her you weren’t seeing anyone.”

“No,” Tsukishima said. He paused. “What about all those girls who talk to me about you? What do they say to you when they confess?”

“ _What_?” Yamaguchi said. “Girls don’t confess to me, Tsukki!”

Now Tsukishima looked confused and started counting on his fingers. “No, there have been at least six. I might be forgetting one.”

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said slowly, “how many girls have confessed to you?”

“Two,” Tsukishima said right away. “But I turned them both down.”

“Two?” Yamaguchi exclaimed. Of course he realized that Tsukishima hadn’t started dating any of the girls who talked to Yamaguchi first, but he figured they’d all confessed and Tsukishima was leaving a string of broken hearts in his wake. This time, Yamaguchi started counting on his fingers. “Ten girls have talked to me about you.”

“Ten? Are you sure?”

“Of course I’m sure!” said Yamaguchi. “You think I can’t count to ten?”

Tsukishima shrugged and adjusted his glasses. “I can’t rule out any possibility.”

Yamaguchi laughed and fell back on the bed, flinging his arm over his face. “I can’t believe how bad we are at this. No wonder all we have is the volleyball team.” 

Tsukishima didn’t say anything for a long time, long enough that Yamaguchi moved his arm again to look at him. He was wringing his hands together.

“What?” said Yamaguchi finally.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima blurted, “I think you’re pretty. And you probably would make a cool painting.”

Yamaguchi’s face went hot, and he suddenly understood why all those girls were scared off.


	4. Car Accident Hurt/Comfort, G

**Word count** : 670 words  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : “You could tie my tongue  
My lips, my teeth  
Split them into surrender  
Into a foreign language  
And I would still manage  
To cough up your name.” 

– Danielle Shorr, “Let”  
**Tags** : car accident aftermath, the comfort part of hurt/comfort, melodrama 

Tsukishima couldn’t even pretend like he wasn’t hurrying. Yamaguchi hadn’t been in school and hadn’t answered the text Tsukishima had sent him, but he’d just figured it was a sick day and Yamaguchi was asleep. Sometime after lunch, though, his phone started vibrating with calls, voice mails, and texts, so much so that his teacher almost confiscated his phone.

He was muttering an apology when another one flashed on the screen from his mother, something about a hospital and an accident and Yamaguchi’s name, and then he was up on his feet and running out of class without a glance back.

His mother picked him up from school a few minutes later, worry lining her face, and she reached over to rub his white knuckles, which were pressed tight against his thigh. “I don’t have a lot of details,” she said, “but I’m sure he’s all right.”

“You don’t know that,” Tsukishima bit out. His stomach was tied into knots and his jaw was tight. What if Yamaguchi wasn’t okay? What would he do? Hot tears sprung to his eyes, and he was glad his mother was the only one around to see him furiously scrub at his face with the back of his hand.

The nurses told them that Yamaguchi was out of surgery and in recovery, and Tsukishima was finally able to get some relief. Tsukishima raced through the hospital’s labyrinthine halls, following the nurse’s instructions to Yamaguchi’s room exactly. 

“Wait,” one nurse had said, just before she let Tsukishima go, “is he family?” 

“Of course,” his mother had replied. 

When he got to the right room, he skidded to a stop. What would Hinata or Kageyama say if they could see him like this? Had he ever been this worked up before? He took a deep breath to steady himself and headed inside.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi rasped from the bed. He was bandaged up across his chest and head, one arm in a sling, an eye black. But the way he said Tsukishima’s name was the same as always, relief and joy all at once, and Tsukishima had to throw his shoulders back and stand up as straight as he could so he wouldn’t slump boneless onto the floor. “You should see the other guy,” Yamaguchi added after a moment. He tried to smile, but only winced.

Yamaguchi’s parents let them have a moment to themselves, his father patting Tsukishima’s arm on the way out. He’d done that so many times over the years, but it all felt so different right now.

“What happened?” Tsukishima asked, pulling a chair up to Yamaguchi’s bedside, once they were alone. He tried to make his voice sound normal, but it was low and shaky and he had Yamaguchi’s uninjured hand clasped in his before he could stop himself.

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath of surprise. “Tsukki,” he said again, staring at their joined hands. “I – I was on my way to our normal meeting spot, when I saw a woman about to step in a car’s way. I called out to her to stop and wait, but she didn’t understand me. The next thing I knew, I was running into the street and pushing and… well, you can guess the rest.”

“That was so stupid,” Tsukishima said, and he wanted to sound mad, but the awful hot tears were back in his eyes again, and all he could do was press his forehead to Yamaguchi’s hand. “Don’t ever do that again.” He looked up again, but didn’t let go of Yamaguchi.

“I know,” Yamaguchi said, squeezing Tsukishima’s hand. “Sorry, Tsukki.” He looked shy, suddenly. “My mom said I kept asking for you once I was out of surgery, even though I was really drugged up.”

“I ran out of class without my bag when I found out,” Tsukishima said. “I think yours wins.”

Yamaguchi huffed and then frowned. “Don’t make me laugh!” he said. He paused. “Will you stay for a while?”

“Of course,” Tsukishima said. “Where else would I go?”


	5. Akiteru's Dirty Magazines, T

**Word count** : 691 words  
**Rating** : T  
**Prompt** : Remix of [Yamaguchi finds Akiteru's old magazines](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/24808.html?thread=15613928#cmt15613928) by pugglemuggle  
**Tags** : inappropriate older brothers, mention of sexual content, mistaken beliefs about yamaguchi's socks 

Tsukishima remembered the day that Akiteru shoved the stack of magazines into his hands with a bright grin and a wink and a condescending _this is what older brothers are for!_ He remembered grumbling that everyone uses the internet for that now, even though he hadn’t used the internet for that yet, too embarrassed to search for the things that really interested him. 

He remembered the way he sat on his rug and spread the magazines on the floor and looked at the covers. He remembered the shiny pictures and how the girls winked up at him and how even though there wasn’t even anything too scandalous on the outsides, it still embarrassed him beyond belief and frustrated him that all looking did was make him less curious about looking. He remembered the way he scowled and gathered the stack up again and shoved them under Akiteru’s old bed.

Then he forgot about them until Yamaguchi stayed over.

The walls between his room and Akiteru’s were thin, something that Tsukishima loved when he was younger. Sometimes he’d tell his brother something late at night and his brother would answer right away, and it made it seem like they had a secret world of just the two of them. He’d nearly forgotten that, too, until he heard Yamaguchi let out a soft, distressed yelp and then go eerily, totally silent.

It could have been anything, really, maybe he’d stubbed his toe or remembered the English test they had next week. But all Tsukishima could think about was Yamaguchi and those stupid porn magazines of Akiteru’s. What Yamaguchi might look like when he was looking at the girls smiling up at him. What he might do if he climbed into bed and flipped through the pages. How he’d react if he knew that the walls separating him from Tsukishima were as thin as they were, what sounds he might bite back, which ones he’d let Tsukishima hear.

He knew what it meant, that he was thinking about Yamaguchi like this. 

And he hated it because he hated whenever he got his hopes up for anything, especially impossible things. So for tonight, like so many other nights, he shoved the thoughts away to the back of his mind so he could deal with it on another night. He needed to sleep. 

The next morning, he walked Yamaguchi home after breakfast. Yamaguchi seemed jumpy – jumpier than usual, that was, looking at Tsukishima more and laughing nervously, even during silences, but other than that, things seemed like they’d settled back to normal. But when he got back home, he found himself walking right by his own room and into Akiteru’s to look under his bed. The magazines were all there, at least as far as Tsukishima knew, though he thought they were pushed back more than he could remember.

But next to them, scrunched up in the corner, was Yamaguchi’s sock. Tsukishima went through a whole host of emotions from surprise to embarrassment to a flush of arousal that led to even more embarrassment. He waited for disgust with Yamaguchi to follow because he knew what that sock was for, but it never happened, and that only made him disgusted with himself. Things would be so much easier if Tsukishima was Akiteru’s normal brother who liked pictures of naked girls and only wanted to high-five his best friend.

He climbed back to his feet again and went back to his room. His phone rang immediately. “Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, as soon as he answered. “What are you doing tonight?”

Tsukishima smiled, despite himself. “Yamaguchi, I just left your house.”

“I know. But there’s supposed to be a meteor shower tonight and a full moon, too. Come stargazing with me.”

He didn’t think that most guys spent their Saturday nights stargazing together. He thought it sounded like a date, really. He tried not to read into it, pushing away the hope that Yamaguchi was thinking about him for the same reasons he liked thinking about Yamaguchi. But maybe this was the sort of thing he didn’t have to figure out right now. He had time.

“Okay,” Tsukishima said.


	6. The One Where They're Girls, E

**Word count** : 1447 words  
**Rating** : E  
**Prompt** : Remix of [Locker Sex](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11164539) by hibari1_san  
**Tags** : cisswap, oral sex, training camp, remixing porn with more porn 

Yamaguchi guessed breakfast at training camp was to blame. She was sleepier than usual because Hinata woke her up before she was ready, then laughed at her for drooling all over the pillow she cuddled tight every night. Tsukishima was already eating by the time Yamaguchi joined her, and she couldn’t stop staring at Tsukki’s hands. Yamaguchi had noticed them before, of course, thought a lot about her long, beautiful fingers – late at night especially – but she wasn’t usually so open about her staring.

Tsukishima put down her chopsticks. She sighed heavily and propped her face up on one hand, waiting until Yamaguchi lifted her head and stared into her eyes. “So, are you ever going to ask or do I have to do all the work?”

“Tsukki?”

“You know how much I hate effort,” Tsukishima said.

Yamaguchi narrowed her eyes. “No, you don’t.”

Tsukishima laughed – a short, odd noise. “Maybe not,” she said. “Not when it comes to you.”

*

After they were done with the baths, most of Karasuno disappeared to every corner of the grounds instead of heading for bed. Yamaguchi was alone in their room for the time being, toweling off her hair and wondering if she should cut it short again. The little piece at the back seemed to stick up no matter how long the rest of her hair was, and it’d be nice not to have to pull it back or have it all sweat-glued to her neck while she played.

She’d been thinking about what Tsukishima had said at breakfast all day, wondering what it had meant, especially when Yamaguchi served when Tsukishima was right in front of her on the vanguard. Tsukki had hunched over, hands on her knees and giving Yamaguchi a spectacular view of her ass, so spectacular that Yamaguchi had blushed and looked away. Of course Yamaguchi’s hopeful heart couldn’t be right, though she couldn’t help thinking about what it meant if she was.

Then, someone sat down behind her and she felt hot breath on the back of her neck. Yamaguchi bit back the urge to moan because she knew that was a ridiculous reaction. Being around so many girls for so long at all hours of the day had worn down her usual resolve; she knew most of the other players weren’t– weren’t like her when it came to the way she felt about girls. She really had to get a hold of herself.

“Hi, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima’s voice said, whispered directly into her ear. She plucked the towel out of Yamaguchi’s hands and threw it away — a miracle because Tsukki was usually kind of a neat freak — and Yamaguchi couldn’t help shivering. “So, I really _do_ have to do all the work, huh?”

Yamaguchi looked over her shoulder. “What?” she said, and that’s when Tsukishima kissed her. She’d never been kissed before, but she was pretty sure this was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Tsukki’s tongue was in her mouth, her long fingers pressed against her jaw. Yamaguchi’s whole body twisted around, like a flower seeking out the sun, until she had her legs wrapped around Tsukishima’s waist, her arms around her neck.

“Are you sure about this?” Yamaguchi said, once they broke apart. It almost hurt to have this much hope.

Tsukishima frowned. “You’re the one thing I’m always sure about,” she said, and pushed forward until Yamaguchi was on her back. It wasn’t hard to lose herself then, with Tsukishima’s body pressed against hers. She felt hot all over, Tsukishima’s hands and mouth leaving trails of fire every place they touched, and her stomach felt like she was on the verge of being seasick, only _nice_. It was so hard to describe, but Yamaguchi just knew she didn’t want this to stop.

“What about the others?” Yamaguchi asked, pulling up the back of Tsukishima’s t-shirt, in contrast with her concern. But Tsukishima’s skin was so soft under her hands and she couldn’t stop touching her. Tsukki let out a quiet gasp when Yamaguchi raked her fingernails up her back.

“There’s just the two of us,” Tsukishima said, her voice much breathier than usual. “Probably for a long while. I just want to take care of you. But only if you want, okay?”

“Okay,” Yamaguchi agreed. She wanted. Oh god, she wanted — wanted so much, especially when Tsukki kissed her again and slid her hand underneath Yamaguchi’s shirt. She wasn’t wearing a bra after her bath, and they both let out little puffs of air when Tsukishima’s hand cupped her breast. 

“You don’t know,” Tsukishima said, pulling back to look down at Yamaguchi. She didn’t take her hand out of Yamaguchi’s shirt. Her hair was pulling out of her braid, wispy tendrils of blonde hair framing her face, her glasses sliding down her nose. Yamaguchi reached up and pulled them off, folding them and putting them aside, the same way she did whenever Tsukki fell asleep while they were studying together. Tsukishima wrinkled up her nose. “You don’t know how long I’ve thought about this.”

Yamaguchi laughed. “I think I have some idea,” she said. 

Tsukishima sat back and pushed up Yamaguchi’s shirt, all the way up her neck, leaving Yamaguchi feeling a little embarrassed and pretty, well, exposed. But Tsukishima’s wide eyes went even wider. “Beautiful,” she said. “God, do you just stare at yourself naked in the mirror all the time?”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said, and then she said it again, gasped it really, when Tsukishima leaned down to suck her nipple into her mouth. Yamaguchi had no idea how sensitive she was there, her own fingers no comparison to the warmth of Tsukki’s mouth. Her hands clenched in her blankets as Tsukishima sucked and licked, switching from one breast to the other and then back again. Yamaguchi closed her eyes because looking at Tsukishima was difficult when she was wetter than she could ever remember being, but doing that only made all the feelings more intense. When Tsukishima’s teeth scraped against her, maybe an accident, maybe not, Yamaguchi’s eyes flew open again and she let out a loud moan.

Their eyes met then; Yamaguchi didn’t know if Tsukishima could see her expression without her glasses, but she could see how intense Tsukki’s eyes were.

“Open your legs,” Tsukishima urged, and Yamaguchi covered her face because how could Tsukki just _say_ things like that? But she still did it and when Tsukishima’s fingers tucked into the elastic band of her shorts, Yamaguchi lifted her hips up, so Tsukishima could tug them off.

“Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima murmured, pressing her lips to Yamaguchi’s stomach, “I love – love how your skin tastes.”

Then she shifted lower, kissing right below Yamaguchi’s belly button and spreading her thighs even farther apart. When Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima’s lips against her clit, she jolted up. Shock of feeling, or shock over what Tsukishima was doing, she just didn’t know. “Tsukki,” she said in a scandalized whisper, “don’t do that.”

Tsukishima looked up. “Why not?” she asked, sounding genuinely confused. “I don’t mind. Wouldn’t you do this to me?”

Yamaguchi sucked in a breath because she pictured her face buried between Tsukki’s legs just as Tsukishima started licking her again, slow, deliberate drags of her tongue that increased in speed as Yamaguchi’s breaths did. She didn’t know how Tsukishima knew exactly what she liked, the mounting pressure of her orgasm flooding through her body along with a flash of jealousy at the idea of Tsukishima doing this with anyone else, but she didn’t have time to think much when Tsukishima pushed two fingers inside her just as Yamaguchi’s thighs started shaking involuntarily.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi breathed, and then she did it again and again, like Tsukishima’s mouth and tongue and fingers had driven every other thought out of her head other than Tsukishima’s name. Yamaguchi’s back arched off the floor as she shuddered and clenched down on Tsukki’s hand, and just when she thought she had no more feeling left to wring out of her body, Tsukishima refused to move from between her legs and got her off again.

After, Tsukishima rested her head against Yamaguchi’s thigh and pushed her head into Yamaguchi’s hand as Yamaguchi scratched her scalp. 

“Does this mean I’m your girlfriend now?” Yamaguchi asked.

Tsukishima rolled her eyes. “Obviously,” she said. “Let’s clean up before someone else gets back.”

Yamaguchi wrinkled her forehead. “Am I not going to— to,” she stammered shyly, which she knew was pretty silly, considering what they’d just done. But she really wanted– she tugged a little on Tsukishima’s hair. “To you?”

Tsukishima smiled, her face full of promise. “Later,” she said.

Yamaguchi was going to hold her to that.


	7. Freckles in Our Eyes Are Mirror Images, G

**Word count** : 662 words  
**Rating** : G  
**Prompt** : Fanfic for fanart! Based off of [the freckles in our eyes](http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/23665.html?thread=14147441#cmt14147441) by tehngo  
**Tags** : graduation, kissing, sap 

Tsukishima was being an idiot. Yamaguchi would probably tell him he wasn’t being an idiot, which only made it worse. He twiddled his thumbs and fussed with the cuffs of his uniform jacket before making himself meet his reflection is the mirror.

“Come on,” he said to himself. He picked up the knife. “You can do this.”

And Tsukishima cut the second button off of his gakuran.

Graduation was annoying, just like Tsukishima knew it would be. The class representative gave a too-long speech, everyone kept hugging him, and Akiteru cried. But Yamaguchi, separated from him by an aisle and five seats, kept leaning forward and beaming at him in excitement. That nearly made things tolerable, until Tsukishima remembered the loose button burning a hole in his pocket. Thankfully, no one had noticed its absence, or at least no one said anything if they had. Maybe they were all too wrapped up thinking about their own last-minute confessions to notice what he had planned. Tsukishima didn’t know. Honestly, Tsukishima didn’t care.

The thing was, this wasn’t last minute for him. Yamaguchi was coming to Tokyo with him, they’d be sharing an apartment. And the night they officially retired from the volleyball club, after Yachi and Hinata and Kageyama had drifted off, leaving only the two of them, Tsukishima found himself staring at Yamaguchi’s freckled cheeks and realized he couldn’t keep his feelings inside anymore. It wasn’t like Yamaguchi would return those messy feelings, but he also wouldn’t walk out of Tsukishima’s life forever, so things would probably turn out all right. And it felt unfair keeping him out of the loop any longer.

After the ceremony, Tsukishima endured another round of hugs and goodbyes and more Akiteru tears. His old senpai came back to congratulate them on their graduation and their win at nationals. And then, everyone slowly drifted off, leaving just Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, just like always.

Yamaguchi kept looking at the ground, then back up at Tsukishima. “Tsukki, I –“

“Don’t you cry, too,” Tsukishima warned. 

“I wasn’t going to!” Yamaguchi protested.

“Good.” Tsukishima put his hand in his pocket and felt around for the button. “Hey, I need to tell you something.” He took a step forward and Yamaguchi’s eyes widened. They got even bigger when Tsukishima took his hand and pulled his fingers open so his palm was flat. “Here,” Tsukishima said, staring down at Yamaguchi’s hand as he pressed the button into his palm.

“Oh,” Yamaguchi said and took a deep breath.

“It’s okay that you don’t feel the same way,” Tsukishima assured him. He finally chanced a glance up and noticed the way the light caught in Yamaguchi’s eyes. They sort of looked like crescent moons at this angle. “But I think that it’s a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images.”

“Tsukki!” Yamaguchi said. “That’s so poetic.”

“I stole it,” Tsukishima admitted. “It’s a song.” _I didn’t finish the lyric_. “But, uh, thanks for letting me get that out. I just needed you to know.”

That’s when Tsukishima got the biggest surprise of his life. Yamaguchi grabbed the front of his jacket, right where the missing button made it gap open, and pulled him in for a kiss. They were out in broad daylight where anyone could see them, and Tsukishima didn’t know what to do with his hands, but he didn’t care. They kissed and kissed again, and when they finally broke apart, breathless and speechless, Tsukishima’s heart was beating so hard that he didn’t know how it stayed inside his ribcage.

“Me too,” Yamaguchi said, pressing his forehead to Tsukishima’s. “I wanted to – I was going to –“ He clutched his fist tighter – “But I second-guessed myself. When did you get so brave?”

Tsukishima laughed, giddy for the first time that he could remember, and kissed Yamaguchi again. 

_I think that it’s a sign that the freckles in our eyes are mirror images, and when we kiss, they’re perfectly aligned_.


End file.
